REPORTS 2
by MOSHIxMOSHI
Summary: Sequel to REPORTS. Rin must write a 100 word report on her life for Ms. Yokano. But what does Lenardo and ships have to do with it?  RINxLEN T for Rin's potty mouth and Len cookies. XD Please read. MULTI-CHAP IDEA  WIN :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
1. LENARDO, HOLY SHIP!

_A/N: Second REPORTS! :O_

**DISCLAIMED**

* * *

><p>SUBJECT:<p>

ENG.

TEACHER:

YOKANO TITA

ASSIGNMENT:

Write AT LEAST a one hundred word summary describing your current life. This includes interests, relationship status, age, name, ect. This paper is due by next Friday and will count as ten percent of your final grade. SPELLING ERRORS WILL BE COUNTED!

* * *

><p>Hey, so my name is Kagamine Rin. I have a twin brother named Len and we live together in a small apartment. Our parents died after we were born, like emediatly. So our assignment is to write about ourselves and our life so here goes:<p>

I'm 14

My favorite colur (sp?) is yellew-… Theres no backspace? Shit! Er, I mean ship, yes SHIP. HOLY SHIP! So yeah, yellow.

I have one semi-boyfriend… Well his nme…NAME is Len, er LenARDO! Not Len, my brother, Lenardo. Lenardo is reaaaally cuute and he is so funny and impatient, annoying, childish, cute, sexy, amazing in bed—BUT THAT IS NOT THE POINT.

Our relationsip—ship, is one-sided, kinda. We've talked, and hugged, and kissed, and made-out, and screwed each-OTHER STUFF but I can't tell him I like him. What if he desnt like me back? (doesn't)

So I just pretend to feel the same when I have no idea how he feels. But damn, I love Len.

…Ardo.

Lenardo.

So yea, I live with Len and nobody else, but I SWORE I saw a ghost in the bathroom once! Like, no joke. Brb, Len is making hot chocolate chip cookies and warm milk! :D

…

GAWD I LUFF YOU LEN!1!1

…As a brother of course.

A really, REALLY sexy brother

ANYWAY! My life is pretty kool I guess. I just watch TV, text, go to school, carnival, sleep, ect.

…

Yeeeeaaaah…

Soooo?

…

OK, OK! I ADMIT IT! I LOVE LEN AS A BOYFRIEND/LOVR AND BROTHERR!

SCREW YOU BACKSPAC!

AHHHHHUSUI;ASCGUHU SHIOA H OSC89

…I JUST BROKE THE CAP SHIFT BUTTON…WELL SHIP.

RIN KAGAMINE

5/14/12

* * *

><p><em>AN: I was excited by how many of you liked the original REPORTS so I decided to continue this into a possible multi-chap story? _

_~*Review if You Hate Ms. Yokano*~_


	2. Leonardo

Rin Kagamine,

English inadequacies must run through the family. There are so many grammar mistakes I fail to name them all. "Hey" is no way to start a sentence it's color not "colur", "AHHHHHUSUI;ASCGUHU SHIOA H OSC89" in not a word, and should not be written in caps lock anyway. I apologize, Kagamine, but I cannot change your grade. You are lucky to have gotten a D. You deserve an F. I believe "Leoardo" is what you meant to spell? You will be joining your brother in Mr. Hopkins' classroom.

I am very concerned over the state of your virginity, Kagamine. Please inform me if Len has done anything "adulterated" to you or has made you feel uncomfortable. I could easily contact the Incest Occurrences Help Committee (IOHC) and help you if you'd like. Please redo your report and schedule a session with our guidance counselor, or the police. Although I recommend a therapist.

-Ms. Yokano

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN (IMPORTANT): If you want this to stay this semi-two-shot I'll keep it so. But if you want a multi-chap fanfic of their one-sided love being two-sided please review me to tell me!_**

**_-Ali (KYUUxKYUU)_**


	3. Hirohita's a douschebag!

Greetings, my name is Kagamine Len. This is my English assignment for Hopkins-sensei and Yokano-sensei:

… Do I seriously have to write evrything out like that every time? I'm not some messed up, 15th centry Prince or sumthin.

No, thanks. What did Rin get put in this class for? She's like the smartest, prettiest, hottest, sexiest, rapableist person I knwo.

I seriously need a new computer…

Is rapableist a word?

Hm, it's rape+able+ist… I guess.

Pfft, don't be jealous just cos ur lonely and have no love life Yokano… Shit, I forgt the backspace doesn't work/.

SHIIIIIIP!~~~

I srsly wanna die like right now.

But what would Rin think?

Ah, Rin. I miss her already. T_T

She went to the mall with what's-her-face… Uh Neru I tink—think. But I still miss her for the… twenty-si—seven, minutes shes been gone.

I don't even knoe if she likes me. -_-

Like we kiss and styuff—damn backspace—stuff* -coff coff-I'mwaaaaytoohornyallthetime-coff- but I think she's like..using me.

Yeah, it's like not right, were twins, bleh blah blah- bit—but* I honestly love her, as a brother and much more.

But I don't think she feels thae—the* same.

I sound like sum korny romance novel. XDDDDD

FLUFFLEZ OF LOVEEEE FOR MY RINNNNNN~!

…you did NOT hear tat.

…What was I even supposed to write abot? Oh ya, Hirohita. I'm too lazy, I'll just google it.

…

HE CAUSED TH BOMB IN HIROSHIMA? HE FUCKIN' KILLED MY GREAT GRANDPA'S GIRLFRIEND!

…Wow, he even LOOKS like a douche bag.

WW2, yatta yatta, John F. Kennedy, blah, blah…

Ooh, his wife...

OH GAWD SHE'S UGLY!

EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!

She is nowhere near Rin's buty! *bueaty

Heh heh, I said buty. :P

Speaking of buty, Rin is home :D

Time for round 2 *wink xD* so BAI! :DDDDDDDDDD

-Len Kgamine

* * *

><p><em>AN: MULTI-CHAP :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_


	4. Hirohito

Kagamine Len,

I am sorry but your report will not be accepted, you may take an 0 for this class today. Please come back tomorrow with a valid report on the evolution of dance, and no, I don't mean the video game. I will have to contact the Tokyo Department of Orphan Education if you don't improve these grades. It is Hirohito, not "Hirohita". I shall recommend to the school board of education that you be held-back this year unless your next report is a PASSING one. If your computer doesn't work ask to borrow my laptop after class.

I expect at least a 90 percent tomorrow, Kagamine. And please NO MORE PERSONAL INFORMATION ON YOU AND RIN!

-Ms. Yokano

P.S: Yes, you have to write that at the beginning of each essay, and rapeableist is NOT a word.


	5. TIT'N'HOP DIRTY STYLE!

**DISCLAIMED**

* * *

><p>(Backspace fixed just for you~!)<p>

ASSIGNMENT: Write an essay explaining ten things.

Okay, what the fuck? You couldn't give a CLEAR assignment?

That was ten things right there: ten words. Okay, so you want ten things explained?

Ms. Yokano, you are preggos. Explanation: You always wear those baggy dresses that reach your ankles, you're always with Hopkins in the lounge room (probably getting down on the couch), and you have those damned mood swings.

Mr. Hopkins, you can just suck it. Explanation: None needed, you're not worth the time.

Ms. Yokano has no love life. Explanation: You are always bitching about me and Len—sorry, Len and I's relationship. I love him, yes I do. He's my twin brother, yes he is. I wouldn't care if he was a two-year old chick, I'd still love him. Why you ask? Because he has more compassion, love, understanding, and intelligence in one strand of hair than all of America, Russia, China, and Canada have combined. But you can't understand that because you've never been open enough (or good enough) to fall in love.

Len is my other half, both as a brother, and lover. He's even my best friend. You can't understand what it feels like to wake up every morning and have your first thought as "I love him". You don't feel the fluttering in your belly when he calls your name or having your heart stop when he holds your hand. Ya know why? Because you're a bitch.

So, Tit'n'Hop, you two can just shut your pie holes, and stop acting like ass holes. I love Len, and I'm about 65 percent sure he loves me too.

…maybe 36.

…25.

…

…Okay, 14 percent sounds good.

-Rin Kagamine

* * *

><p><em>AN: NOOOO~! It's alive! DX_

_If you like RinxLen lemons check out the poll on my profile and vote. ^w^ You could earn yourself three different lemons. :)_

_Special Thanks to:_

_XxXMori-ChanXxX, for the "Tit'n'Hop" Idea. ^ ^ _

_Took a while to put it into use but this was the result. I may refer to it again._


	6. Evolution of DANCE

_A/N: Never imagined to see an update on this one, eh? I like surprising people. ;)_

**DISCLAIMED**

* * *

><p>The Evolution of <strong>DANCE<strong>

Asking the age of dance is a rather idiot thing to do. Within the thousands years old cavern painting of the great Navajo's, atop of the King's throne chair in ancient Rome, inside Mimiko's dance studio in Honshu is evidence of dancing for unimaginable years. Whether it started as some ants in the trousers of one English man, or the boredom of a Viking teenager, it started. Who are we, as mere copiers, to comment on such an endless inspiration? Something that has been followed and reborn for decades? Imbeciles I say.

Ms. Yokano, are you or are you not just the same?

You shimmy, twist, and probably jiggle, your way on the dance floor with your closest friends on Girl's Night. You write those boring lectures on the chalkboard with the elegant strikes of your rather large and manly Gorilla-hands. You speak with the sharp movements of your ginormous mouth. Aren't those all dances? To write a one paged report on all of the evolutions of dance…well, that would be quite impossible in one weekend.

So now, I shall leave you with this knowledge to think to yourself, "how could I be so ignorant to such plain examples of various dancing every day?". And after you think about that, I want you to take your Gorilla-hands and write a nice, big, red A+ on this page. Thank you.

-Len Kagamine

* * *

><p>P.S: Mikuo TOTALLY didn't write this for me, so don't even bother asking! Like, seriously, all me! No joke! So, please don't ask… Like, for real. Don't. Seriously... Just don't...Ever.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I couldn't find any "Evolution of Dance" reports online so I had to write my own, that's why it's so bad. XD_

_~That button down there, she likes it when you hit her REAL hard, right on the "review" part...~_


	7. A New Beginning

****_A/N: No, you are not dreaming, this is really any update on REPORTS! My duck-friend inspired me, I hope to make some people happy. -bows-_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> This update takes place two years after the last chapter; Rin and Len Kagamine are now an official couple. Yokano has made an early retirement she claims to be only so she can care for her now two year old daughter, though most of the school believes it has more to do with a certain two blondes in her English Recovery class…

* * *

><p>Oh my god<p>

Becky

Look at her butt

No seriously, look, I didn't know butts could be shaped like that.

…

Y'know, it kinda looks like a monkey eating a gorilla's balls if you tilt your head at like a 90 degree angle…

Mr. Hatsumomo is weird like that.

Well, _it _claims to be "female" but we all know otherwise, no woman can sport a mustache with so much swagger like that, not even MC Hammer…

Did MC Hammer have a moustache? I'll ask my history teacher.

Anyway, my name is Rin Kagamine (also known as God) in class B-3 (the B probably stands for Bitch like our teacher, want some ice for that **burn **Mrs. Hatsumomo?) and our writing topic is "the development of man".

Easy.

Hatsumomo, you wanted to be a "real boy" so you had a sex change. They did well, by the way, it's hard to tell there's boobs over all that fat.

And Len was once a little boy I called my brother but he's a total man in head. ;)

Love me, hate me, say what you want about me.

But all the boys and all the girls are begging to

iF

yoU

seeC

aME

Word to your motha

-God (Rin)

* * *

><p><em>AN: Short, but it's a start._


End file.
